The Cursed Child
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Ciel has been forced into the life of a demon, and Sebastian is now stuck as his servant for eternity. Or is he? Visiting the human realm, Ciel and Sebastian meet another demon and human pair. Now they know there is a way for Sebastian to have Ciel's soul. The Cursed Child. A supposed fairytale. The creature that can supposedly exchange souls. Can Sebastian and Ciel find her?
1. The Meeting

It was dark in that world, the world of demons. It was quiet. There was never anyone to speak to, considering most were in their other forms.

Whenever they were seen they were stared at and attacked. The other demons wouldn't stop challenging the new, young demon that had power over another. Luckily he did have his butler, otherwise he probably would have already been dead.

With a sigh, he finally opened his eyes. "Sebastian, I am bored. Make something interesting happen," he spoke, sending an irritated glance to the standing demon.

"What would you have me do, Young Master?"

Always with the young master bit. It was starting to irritate him more than ever. "You can stop with the whole young master thing. I'm not that young anymore, I've been this way for several years now."

"You will always be young to me, My Lord. But, if it displeases you, I will stop." It didn't take much to hear the underlying "for now" that was clearly there, along with Sebastian's mocking smirk.

"I am tired of this Sebastian. Of this place. Is it too much trouble to return to the human world. I would like to see how things have. . . changed."

They had a stare down for a moment, red glaring into blue. WIth a sigh, Sebastian raised a hand to his head.

"It isn't trouble at all, my lord, to return for a visit. Are you sure you would like to. Everyone and everything you knew from that life has been dead for many years now.:

"I don't wish to remember anything from my past, Sebastian. Do you want me to order you," he asked with a smirk. It was entertaining to watch his butler twitch a moment before becoming calm once more. Clearly he irritates his butler.

"No, My Lord." Sebastian easily picked up the smaller demon and began to carry him from the area. "To the human world we go."

* * *

It took a few hours, but the two demons finally made to the human world. They walked together down a lonely dirt road, surrounded by trees.

Well, not completely lonely. Two girls were ahead of them.

Ciel stared at them. One with light hair, and the other with dark. The dark haired one was the size of a child, while the other loomed over her with a protective stance. It was a very familiar scene, and it was clear that the blond one was a demon.

But to Ciel that didn't matter. Not being around humans for so long caused his hunger for souls to flare the moment he saw the girl. His eyes narrowed and turned red as a short growl escaped from him.

The four stopped. Ciel saw Sebastian looked between him and the girls with an almost irritated expression. The blond girl slowly turned and pushed the smaller behind her. She looked at the two demons, and prepared to attack them both.

"What the hell do you want," She asked, her silver eyes glaring daggers.

"Simple, really. My Lord wants that girl's soul." Sebastian stated, motioning first to Ciel then to the girl.

The demon girl stood straight, looking at Ciel. "A deal between demons? Isn't that interesting. So is the fact that you think you'll get her soul. A funny thought at least. The _only _one who will ever have her soul, is the reaper that takes it."

"Why waste a perfectly good meal on a reaper," Ciel asked, stepping closer to the girl.

She stepped closer as well, her eyes flashing red, "Back off, little demon. You're not old enough to fight someone like me yet."

"It wasn't my choice to be a demon in the first place! Now give me that girl!" Ciel turned to Sebastian, preparing to give the older demon an order.

"Meagan. . . Don't let them get me. . ." A small voice reached out, before Ciel could give his order.

"Of course not, my lady." The demon, Meagan, spoke. She looked to Ciel with a different expression when he turned back towards her. "You don't want to be a demon?"

Ciel quickly went from startled to furious, "Of course I don't want to be a demon! I was forced into this!"

"By your demon?"

". . . No. By someone else's. He wished for Sebastian to never have my soul."

Meagan suddenly smirked, looking positively evil as she stared into Ciel's eyes. "I think I know how to fix that. If what you're worried about is the fact that Sebby there can't have your soul, I know just the way. I'll show it to you, only if you leave Ari _alone_."

Sebastian and Ciel both stared at her in wonder. Even her human was looking surprised at the demon.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, with Ciel's hunger sated, that the group of four sat and glared at each other. The girl, Arianna apparently, looked confused as the three demons had a stare down.

"What is your idea of fixing the situation?" Sebastian asked.

"The Cursed Child. And seeing how old you are, you surely have heard of her before?" Meagan responded, with a evil grin.

"The fairytale, you mean? The supposed creature that can exchange souls. You don't truly think it exists, do you? Don't waste our time." Sebastian responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, she exists. She isn't just a story. At least, I'm pretty sure she does, because then I would be concerned. Who would my darling twin be visiting if the Cursed Child doesn't exist?"

"It's just a myth, girl." Sebastian waved her off, and stood, preparing to leave.

"My name isn't girl!"

The small girl that had stayed silent finally spoke up, "She is real. I've met her. She doesn't like it when people say that she isn't real. Mattie and Will say that people have to keep thinking she isn't real though." Her dark eyes stared at Sebastian, looking much older than her years.

Sebastian blinked in surprise at the small girl. The girl smirked, "I think it would be at this time, Cathelina would say, 'Go to hell demon.'" Then she smiled, giggled, and hugged Meagan around the demon girl's throat.

"Very well said, My lady." Meagan smirked once more, and patted Arianna's head.

"You are a group of lunatics," Ciel stated, sneering at them all.

"Shut the hell up, brat. No one asked you." Meagan growled, with a sneer of her own.

"Don't fight, Meagan. It's bad, and it kills people!" Arianna scolded her demon, pouting slightly.

Meagan frowned, "As you wish."


	2. Fairy Telling

Ciel and Sebastian followed after the two girls once more, though this time for a much different reason. This time they were going after something they bother wanted. Ciel's human soul.

Ciel didn't particularly want Sebastian to devour his soul, not much more than before he was cursed to become a demon. It needed to be done, that Ciel knew. Sebastian had stayed his faithful servant, even when it had all gone to hell.

Sebastian deserved it, even he understood that.

"So, what is the cursed child anyway? I don't believe any of you have told me," Ciel spoke, mostly out of boredom.

"She is a queen, and she will fucking murder you." Meagan responded, not looking back at Ciel.

"A queen?"

Then Sebastian responded, "Yes, a queen. According to the old stories, if she wanted to be she would have been queen of the demons, of angels, even of reapers. She would be queen of us all, if she wanted to."

Meagan turned when Sebastian answered, smirking, "Good job, Sebastian. You seem to know your fairy tales."

"Of course."

"That still didn't answer my question," Ciel narrowed his eyes in irritation.

Meagan rolled her eyes, "Sebby, dearest, you seem to know her fictional story better than I do. Only she can tell you her real story. Why don't you explain it to him?"

Sebastian smirked once more, "A demon and angel once were together. Eventually a child was conceived, half-angel and half demon. The demon, as fiercely protective of his young as any other demon is, worried for his child's life. Attempting to keep her existence a secret, he left her in the human world.

"The child grew many years, and eventually came forward as the child of demons and angels. She had many strange abilities. Being able to see death. Being able to change souls. She was even able to convince people to do anything she wanted. Well, most people. They were cursed abilities, so she was named the Cursed Child. They say, soon after she appeared, she disappeared just as quickly. She never reappeared. However, it is said that if you can find her, you can make a deal with her."

Sebastian ended the story and looked to Meagan, "Is that correct?"

"Yes. She says that some of the story is true, and some of it isn't." Meagan grinned.

"Have you made a deal with her then?" Ciel asked, staring at the demoness in front of him.

"No. I will probably never make a deal with her. She probably wouldn't let me at that," Meagan shrugged in response.

"Why not?"

"I'm one of the few demons allowed to be near her." Meagan stopped to glare at Ciel.

"And, why is that?" Ciel asked with a sneer. He knew he was irritating her, but really. Why the fuck should he care?

He didn't expect the demon to be on him so quickly. His back hit a tree, and he was being held in the air by the front of his shirt. Meagan's face was inches away from his, her eyes shining red. Her grin was near insane.

"Her soul is one to be fought for. You know when you saw Arianna, you wanted to attack her, right? Wanted to rip her soul to shreds and devour it. Imagine that feeling, only 100 times stronger. Imagine a soul that sings out to you. Calling you to it. One that is so beautiful, with such an amazing scent and taste, that you can't stop yourself from attacking."

"I hardly ever get that feeling from her, and that is only when she wants me to. My sister and I can handle it, and we don't think we should test our chances by making a deal with her. I'd rather her not to have to loose another. I can handle being around her. Can you? I don't think so. Which is why you are lucky. The only reason you and Sebby won't feel it is because you plan on making a deal. That's the only reason I'm taking you. You do plan on making a deal, correct?"

Due to his fear, Ciel could only nod. Meagan smirked and released him, walking back to Arianna. When Ciel felt he could breathe normally again, he looked to Sebastian, accusation clear in his glare.

"Good choice, little demon. I didn't feel like killing today."

Arianna smacked her demon's arm and walked ahead. Meagan rolled her eyes, "You two can stay the night in the manor. Tomorrow we hunt down a reaper. Then, hopefully, to Cathelina's home."

* * *

Arianna was curled up in one of the chairs of the fire-lit room, looking much like she was about to fall asleep. Meagan carefully moved the tea cup away from the tired girl, before she would accidentally drop it. Meagan sighed and watched as the tiny girl fell asleep.

"If you are wondering about tomorrow, Morgan has already told Cathelina to send a reaper our way tomorrow." Meagan stated, reached to cover Arianna with a blanket.

"How would she know to send one? And how do you know that your sister told her?" Ciel looked confused at the thought.

"My sister and I are twins. Demons are strange characters, and usually have some ability. You're demon just happens to be a soul-nurturer. He can build a soul into something to be desired. My sister and I are soul-sensors I guess you could say. We have to always work together, our minds and souls being connected. I can hear her, and she can hear me. My twin and I can easily sense souls to be chased after, and every single thing about them that we need to know, no matter the type of soul." Meagan shrugged.

"To make it simpler for you, Morgan and I, our souls are connected, and we can hear each other. If we wished, we can connect our souls to others, so we could hear them as well. Though we usually only do it with people we have made deals with. Morgan and I are, and will forever be, connected by soul and mind."

Looking back to other two demons, "I can tell that both of you are tired. I recommend that you rest. Even demons sometimes need their sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Sebastian nodded, "Come My Lord, I agree that it is time for bed."

"Who gives the orders, Sebastian." Ciel glared at his butler, daring him to speak.

"I do, when it comes to your health." Sebastian easily picked up a startled Ciel, and began to carry him from the room. "Thank you Meagan, you are surely going through a great amount of trouble to do this, even for a demon maid."

"I am simply one hell of a demon maid, Sebby dearest."


	3. Arrival

The morning at Arianna's home was an interesting one. Arianna had apparently forgotten that Ciel and Sebastian existed, so the moment she saw them, she screamed. Which caused Meagan to go into attack mode.

Which caused an hour or so of getting everyone calmed down.

When everyone was calmed down, the two "masters" sat at a table, with their servants standing around them. Meagan looked slightly irritated, while Sebastian had a hard time holding in his amusement.

"You're both young ladies! You shouldn't be wearing such short gowns, traveling or otherwise!" Ciel yelled, looking between the demoness and the human. In his life, he had only seen one woman wear such clothing, and that was Ran-Mao!

"We can wear clothes like this now! Besides, the skirt only comes up to our knees! If you don't like how we dress in these times, then I suggest you go back to your time!" Meagan yelled in return, irritation rolling off of her in waves.

Arianna looked between Meagan and Ciel with a worried expression, "If it bothers you that badly, we can change into a longer skirt. We still have them, just not normally for travel." She made an attempt to stop more arguments.

"No. We are not changing. Those dresses will make it much harder than it needs to be. We'll be wearing these. If he doesn't like it, he can find his own way to Cathelina." Meagan snapped.

Arianna looked worried, but nodded. She wouldn't disagree with her demon on something like that. She knew it was pointless.

"Of course. Let's go ahead and go then. I tire of this." Arianna stood, and walked from the room.

Meagan rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. If you keep this up, I'm leaving your ass in the dust. We're late enough. Time to go meet our reaper. Morgan says that he should be near our meeting place already."

* * *

"I do believe your sister lied." Ciel said, bored. They had been sitting in the meeting area for at least an hour now. Either Morgan had been lying, or the reaper she had sent was incredibly stupid.

"Morgan doesn't lie, first of all. Second of all, I would be able to sense if she was lying. Stop being an idiot." Meagan said, combing her fingers through Arianna's hair. The girl had her head lying on Meagan's knees, and was humming something softly.

"Be nice Meagan. Idiot is a mean word."

"Yes, My lady."

"How much longer are was supposed to be waiting?" Ciel complained, loudly.

"Calm yourself. I know you're a new demon and all, but I would think by now you would figure out that time works differently around us. Just be patient. Whatever reaper it is will be here soon." Meagan spoke softly, and continued to play with Arianna's hair.

Ciel gave a sigh, leaned back against a tree, and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand why everything just had to be so long and boring. Sighing again, he waited silently.

* * *

Another half-hour later, Meagan suddenly stood. She looked confused as she stared at the forest around them. "I sense a reaper coming. An excitable one. And he is coming quickly." Frowning, Meagan lifted Arianna off the ground, and easily jumped onto the nearest limp, jumping her way up the tree. She sat the girl on the limb, and watched the scene on the ground.

Ciel had his eyes open, and stared at the two girls in the tree. "Should I feel concerned, Sebastian?" He didn't look at his butler when he asked the question.

". . . Maybe, my lord."

An audible gasp came from the trees, and a sudden yell, "It's my Bassy!"

Ciel and Sebastian both made the same mixture of expressions. Disgusted, irritated, and slightly fearful. Especially when a flash of red came from the trees, bounding straight for the demon butler.

Whom promptly hit the red creature with a stick he had found on the ground. The red eyed demon stared at the pitifully whining reaper on the ground, before throwing the stick at him.

With a sigh, "Hello Grell," came out of Sebastian's mouth.

"Bassy! I never thought I would see you again after the brat died!" Grell was suddenly standing again, staring into Sebastian's face. "You're exactly how I remember you!"

"Did you just call me a brat, you disgusting vermin." Ciel spoke slowly, watching Grell stare at him in complete surprise, before looking back to Sebastian.

"W-what?"

"What the fuck is that thing?" Meagan said from her spot in the trees.

Grell then looked up, "I suppose you're the demon I was sent after then. Not my wonderful Bassy."

"Oh, he's coming along," carrying Arianna down, just as easily as carrying her up, she jumped down and stared down Grell. "Not to mention I am sure he is his own person, not you're 'Bassy.' He is my Sebby."

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?!" Grell pulled out a pair of scissors, and pointed them at Meagan, "I'm am the die hard reaper, Grell Sutcliff!"

"Oh, really? A reaper with scissors? Up high must have down graded you. Idiot." Meagan put Adrianna down, and pulled out a pair of scissors out herself, "But a demon with it is dangerous. I am a deadly bitch, so I recommend backing off before you lose your head."

"Meagan! He's our way to see Cathelina! You shouldn't kill people, no matter how weird they are." Arianna stated, staring at Grell with slight disgust.

"Fine. But if he irritates me, he's dead. Find your way to the reaper world, _Grell. _I'd quite like to be rid of the whiney brat today." Meagan said.

"Wait. . . what?" Grell just looked startled.

* * *

It took another hour or so to get Grell to show them the way. They finally made it, Meagan and Grell giving each other looks that promised a bloody murder.

"There you are. Grell, did you really have to take so long. This group should have been here hours ago." A white haired girl glared at the reaper. A blond girl with golden eyes stood next to her, with an excited expression.

"Arianna, there you are! I've been waiting for you!" The blond girl ran forward, hugging Arianna tightly.

"Morgan. . . Can't. . . Breathe!" Arianna said, her eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry." Morgan released her with a smile, "I forget sometimes."

"Yes, yes you do." Meagan and Morgan linked arms, grinning insanely. Arianna grinned, happy to see her demon maids together again, and started clapping.

"Morgan, calm." The white haired girl stated loudly, glaring at the twins.

"Sorry Madeline. You know we haven't seen each other in weeks. Can you blame us?" Morgan stated, smiling happily.

"Yes, but you forget the reason those two _demons_ are near here." Madeline looked to Ciel and Sebastian, whom had stayed silent.

"The cursed child is really here?" Ciel asked, looking at the pure white building, wondering if he should be getting excited or not.

"Yes, Cathelina is here. Though. . . You can't see her until tomorrow. Maybe. . . tomorrow." Madeline looked to Meagan, "If a certain demon goes to see her of course."

Meagan was suddenly completely serious, "What happened?"

"She. . . missed a chance. It's caused her to go into that mode, that only you can fix. Hurry, or they might not be able to see her this week." Madeline motioned for Meagan to go, and she hurried from the area.

"Since Cathelina is currently unable to meet with you, I'll show you to your rooms. Come quickly, and silently. And try not to let anyone here know you are demons. We don't need an up roar. Think of the paper work." Madeline pulled out a pair of glasses, and placed them on her nose. It was clear then that she was a reaper.

"Follow me."

Ciel looked over to see if Morgan and Arianna would be following as well, only to find that the two had disappeared. Ciel silently followed after Madeline, knowing Sebastian followed as well. They eventually walked into an almost crowded hallway. They had to push their way past several reapers, trying to follow after Madeline.

Then. . . there was a girl. A girl with black hair and purple eyes pushed her way past Ciel, bumping into him as she did so. Ciel's eyes suddenly flashed red, and he sucked a breath in. He heard the girl gasp as well, and looking at her, he noticed her eyes had flashed red as well. They stared at each other a moment, before the girl turned and ran away. Ciel stared after her, hearing the soul singing to him.

Then the singing stopped.


	4. Abilities

It was early morning, Ciel not having slept at all. His mind was preoccupied with the thought of the girl. Her soul had screamed at him, he swore it. Her soul sang, and screamed, and danced. It tried to tell him to chase after the girl, until it stopped.

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why it stopped. It was strange. Though something in the back of his mind kept telling him he knew the answer. He just couldn't think of it.

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a large crash. He breathed in, looking around the room. Clearly the source didn't come from there.

"Young Master!" Sebastian burst in from the connecting room, looking around. "Are you alright, I heard a crash."

"It didn't come from here, Sebastian." Ciel stood, "We should investigate, no?" He walked from the room, hearing his butler follow behind him.

* * *

They followed the sound of more crashes, finding a group standing in the hallway, outside a pair of doors. The group consisted of an irritated Madeline, a sleepy Arianna, and the two alert demon twins.

"There you two are. Took you long enough. Cathelina should be ready to see you soon. After her and her fiancé are done fighting about you two." Madeline stated, not looking at them. She was glaring at the door.

"Excuse me?" Ciel said, walking closer to the group.

Morgan and Meagan answered together, flipping between who was saying what, "Will doesn't really like demons. Apparently he knows you two, and when he found out that she was meeting with you, he got a bit angry. He loves her, and he's a bit overprotective of her."

The two looked at each other and shrugged, then looked to Ciel and Sebastian, "What did you two do to piss him off so much?"

"Will? I think I know that name. It sounds familiar. Sebastian do we-" Ciel was interrupted by the door slamming open, and a familiar face stepped through.

"Sebastian Michaelis and his Master. Should have known you would decide to stretch your soul sucking here." The brunette reaper glared at the two, pushing his glasses up. "Which probably means more work."

"Hush, William. All creatures with a wish are welcome here, and you know it. I'm not going to say no to them, just because of their past." A melodious voice reached them from inside the room.

Footsteps came from inside, coming closer, and Ciel's eyes widened. It was the girl. Her violet eyes looked at the group, before finally settling on Ciel. She smirked, and placed a hand on William's arm.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I've been expecting you. I was just finishing my meeting with _Mr. Spears_. You're welcome to come in now." She motioned to the room, "Mr. Michaelis will have to wait out here, with my apparent welcoming committee." She looked to the group.

"Sister, be a dear and watch over Mr. Michaelis. The rest of you, out." Morgan and Meagan nodded. Morgan grabbed Arianna, and walked away. Meagan basically pushed William from the area.

Madeline leaned against the wall, glaring at Sebastian, daring him to move. Cathelina took Ciel's arm, and lead him into the room, which turned out to be an office. She shut and locked the door behind them.

Her previous happy expression disappeared, turning into a serious one. She pointed a glare at Ciel. "Tell me, boy, why I should change your soul back."

Ciel backed up in surprise at Cathelina, "What?!"

She rolled her eyes, walking to her desk, sitting, and motioning him to take the seat on the other side. "You're going to have to convince me why I should give your human soul back. If I granted every wish that came to me, what would be my purpose?"

"Why shouldn't you change me back?" Ciel asked, sitting down. He stared at her in wonder, asking himself why her soul wasn't singing to him anymore.

"Well, you're special. Do you know what I can do, Ciel?"

"You can grant wishes, like a demon." Ciel responded, wondering where this was going.

"I do more than that. I see death before it happens. I give that information to the reapers, which is why I'm here. I usually only see the death, and know what happens to the soul. But, you are different. You had many different paths, besides the basics. So many things could have happened to you, but I never saw the demon curse coming upon you.

"I saw your every possible death, since the day you were born. Truth be told, I've never seen your demon come into the equation. If it wasn't for him, you would have had such long and lovely futures. Well, some of them. He took that away from you. Why should I take away your new life opportunity? Especially when it would be punishing that demon." Her expression turned to anger whenever she spoke of Sebastian.

"I-" Ciel stared at Cathelina, not knowing what to say. "Sebastian. . . deserves my soul. He's served me faithfully. Just this morning, when we heard the first crash. . . He came to protect me. Not to mention. . . I tire of living like this. I tire of living as a demon. I no longer wish to be this way."

She frowned, and leaned back in her seat. She seemed to go into deep thought. "I shall take that into consideration. You still have many choices I can give you Ciel, but I would like to speak with your demon a moment, before I decide which choices to show you." She looked Ciel in the eyes, her eyes flashing red. "Leave me, now. Send him in, and stay in the hallway."

Ciel nodded, standing, and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ciel sat on the floor, watching Madeline. She was staring at the doors with a worried expression. She had been giving that look since the moment the doors slammed closed behind Sebastian.

"Madeline. What is so worrying to you now?" Meagan appeared next to the reaper girl.

"She hates that demon. For different reasons of course, several different. Mainly because of that boy, and the fact that he caused a fight between her and Will earlier." Madeline looked to Meagan, "And you saw how she was yesterday. Think of what will happen if he makes her angry."

Meagan shrugged, "Then she'll beat the shit out of him, simple. We won't let her kill him. I doubt she would anyway."

"What do you mean? She can hurt Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking between the two.

As he asked the question, Sebastian crashed through the doors, before hitting the wall next to Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened, as even Sebastian looked surprised.

"You are really a son of bitch, you know?" Cathelina stepped though the doorway, but she didn't look the same. Her eyes were completely black, her hair flying around her face.

Meagan and Madeline both gasped. Meagan mumbled, "Shit," before moving to try to get in between Sebastian and Cathelina. She suddenly slammed her back against the wall, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes were narrowed, but it was still possible to see the red glinting underneath.

Ciel gripped at his head, gasping for breath. He could hear the soul again, but this time was different. It was telling him to change. To attack. Attack . . . Sebastian. A yell gave way past his lips, and his red glare turned to a terrified Sebastian.

"Damn it demon, what did you do!" Madeline screamed, looking at the surrounding demons.

"Nothing, I swear!" Sebastian seemed to be the only demon not affected.

Madeline looked to Cathelina, "Sister! Don't waste that ability on him! Wouldn't it be so much better to take revenge on him yourself? Instead of using them?"

Cathelina looked at Madeline, the power flickering, "Of course." It sounded like three voices speaking at once when she responded.

Meagan took a deep breath, falling to the ground. Ciel started coughing, looking at the two creatures before him. "Wha-what just. . ."

Cathelina's eyes returned to normal, though she continued to glare at Sebastian. "You're a fool, Michaelis." She was in front of him, holding him against the wall by his throat. "You're wish is denied, Demon. I will only be granting Phantomhive's wish, when he gains the sight to wish for it. Do not cross me demon, or I will not hesitate to use the nearest blade to slice you into the smallest bits possible. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded, and she released him. "I will be in my office for the rest of the day. Allow no one inside, unless you want them dead." She turned, walked back into the office, and quietly shut the door behind herself.

"Never seen someone change her into that so quickly. congratulations demon, you've broken a record." William stood at the other end of the hallway, smirking. "You should understand now. She belongs to no one, and I'm sure she just proved that to you. Never say something like that to her again."

* * *

I really didn't want to start leaving messages from the author here unless I was answering questions, but I feel the need to at the moment. I have started a poll for this fanfiction that has a lot to do with the ending. I would appreciate it if you would answer it. Thanks.

**-Becca**


End file.
